gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of allusions/Season 1
Episodes Tourist Trapped :See also: List of items in the Mystery Shack for allusions made by specific items. *The mask Stan wears to scare Dipper is an allusion to the Gill-man from the 1954 film, ''Creature from the Black Lagoon''. *When Mabel is tied down by the gnomes, the scene references when Gulliver is tied down by the Lilliputians in the book Gulliver's Travels by, Jonathan Swift. *Mabel's pose with the grappling hook is a nod to The Legend of Zelda. The grappling hook itself is also a reference to the recurring Hookshot item, which first appeared in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. *When Mabel shows Dipper the splinters on her hands, there is a poster behind her with a boy on it that resembles Justin Bieber.Bieber comparison image The Legend of the Gobblewonker *The Gobblewonker is an obvious allusion to the Loch Ness Monster. *Soos' pose when he was on the boat is an allusion of the famous film of Bigfoot. *Scuttlebutt in Scuttlebutt Island is US Navy jargon for a rumor or gossip. *During Dipper's fantasy, his outfit is based off of the outfit worn by Indiana Jones in the film franchise of the same name. *A picture of Slender man appearing in the show has been circulating online for a long time, it is in fact fake and is just a photoshopped screenshot from this episode. Headhunters *When lamenting Wax Lincoln's death, Stan references the assassination of Abraham Lincoln by John Wilkes Booth. *Mabel saying "wree, wree, wree!" while swinging an axe, is a reference to the musical score The Murder played during the shower scene in the film Psycho. *The nickname "Mabelangelo" is a reference to the famous sculptor and painter Michelangelo. *Wax Groucho Marx asks "Why is there nothing in my hand?" Groucho Marx is known for holding his iconic cigar. However by television content regulations, US children's shows cannot have tobacco products unless it is integral to the plot (such as a "Drug Free" special). *When Mabel asks Wax William Shakespeare if he knows any limericks, he says "There once was a dude from Kentucky." This is a reference to an opening line for many (usually crude) joke limericks, "There once was a man from Nantucket." The Hand That Rocks the Mabel *The name of the episode "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" is a play on the phrase "the hand that rocks the cradle, is the hand that rules the world." *Mabel "bezazzles" her face; a reference to the real product, the Bedazzler. **Frank Welker is the voice of Scooby Doo, and provided the voice for this. *While watching Gideon's commercial on TV, Mabel makes the same noise Scooby Doo makes when questioning something. *The "Club Club" is a reference to the "Red Room" in the Black and White Lodge from the TV series Twin Peaks. *When Wendy lists off the boys she used to date, the last and first names are a mixture of boys that Alex Hirsch's sister Ariel used to have crushes on. Some of the names included Russ Hall, Eli, Durham, Davidson, Epstein and according to Ariel, "there's always a guy with tattoos." (that head chined tatoo guy) The Inconveniencing *The title of this episode is an allusion to the well-known habit of entitling horror movies with the definite article "The" followed by a gerund, as in The Awakening, The Burning, The Conjuring, The Happening, The Haunting, The Howling, The Outing, The Reaping, The Shining, and The Vanishing. *The name of the haunted mini-mart "Dusk 2 Dawn" is an allusion to the 1996 Quentin Tarantino movie, From Dusk Till Dawn. *When Mabel "runs sideways" on the ground after she went over the fence, it's similar to what Curly Howard does in The Three Stooges. *The newspaper Dipper reads has a similar title and logo to USA Today. **The article about "cheese crust pizza" alludes to the introduction of Pizza Hut's Stuffed Crust Pizza on March 26, 1995 *Some of the snacks appear similar to various Hostess Brands' products. *The kids putting mints in the soda is an allusion to the Diet Coke and Mentos eruption. **The mints packaging is very similar to Mentos. *Thompson plays a game called Dancy Pants Revolution. This is a reference to the game Dance Dance Revolution. *Mabel twisting her head 180 degrees while being possessed by a ghost is a reference to a scene in the movie The Exorcist. NOTE: Must be 18+ to view. *Lee is put in a cereal box similar to Froot Loops with a blue toucan similar to Toucan Sam on it. The toucan says, "I'm bonkers for eating you alive" in the same way Sonny the Cuckoo Bird says "I'm cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs!" *The candy "Smile Dip" is a reference to "Fun Dip." *When the ghost lifts everything on the ceiling, music plays that sounds similar to the famous Ghostbusters song. *The Smile Dip dogs are similar to Lisa Frank's Casey and Camus. This also connects to Mabel's Sticktionary. Dipper vs. Manliness *The song Disco Girl by girly Icelandic pop sensation BABBA is a reference to the song Dancing Queen by the Swedish pop group ABBA. **The BABBA CD cover style is similar to BAYER LOGO style. **ABBA's logo is the band's name with the first B facing backwards. BABBA has two B's on top of each other. *The Manotaurs are a reference to the mythological creature Minotaur. *The Manotaur "Chutzpar" references Orthodox Judaism is multiple ways. Unlike the other Manotaurs, he wears a head covering akin to a Kippah (i.e., yarmulke) and has hair similar to payot (sidecurls). Moreover, his name is a portmanteau of the Hebrew words חוצפה "Chutzpah," meaning arrogance (heb: חוצפה, also loaned to Yiddish) and "Par" (heb: פר), which means "bull." *The jerky that Dipper is eating while in the forest has a picture of a man on the front of the bag bears a striking resemblance to Hulk Hogan. Double Dipper *The song that Mabel sings, "Don't Start Un-Believing," is an allusion to the song "Don't Stop Believin" by Journey. *The cracker packs are an allusion to Handi-Snacks. *The scene where Dipper copies his arm and it crawls towards him and Mabel is a reference to the 1981 horror film, The Hand. *The tall man Dipper called "Stretch" does a dance which is an allusion to Michael Jackson's famous Moon Walk. *The Tapeman is a reference to the Sony Walkman, a portable audio cassette player. *On Dipper's list, steps 19 and 20 reference his knowledge of "Monstermon," a reference to the ''Pokémon'' franchise. Irrational Treasure *The title of the episode is an allusion to National Treasure. Dipper's "We're in" line is also inspired by this. *The Depants-ipation Proclamation is an allusion to the Emancipation Proclamation made by United States President Abraham Lincoln. *Footage of Quuentin Trembley's speech makes an allusion to the famous line "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself" made by former president Franklin D. Roosevelt in his first inaugural speech. *This may also be an allusion to the "First presidents conspiracy", that holds there were other presidents before George Washington, who were erased from history as he was not a member of the Freemasons. Technically, there were presidents before Washington, but these were presidents of the Continental Congress, a title that immediately lost all status once the United States became a nation. *The cryptogram decodes as "E PLURIBUS TREMBLEY" (Latin for "From Many, Trembley"), a play on the phrase "E PLURIBUS UNUM" (Latin for "From Many, One") found on the Great Seal of the United States and on all US coins. The Time Traveler's Pig *The title of the episode is an allusion to the novel The Time Traveler's Wife. *The cryptogram at the end of the episode says "NOT H.G. WELLS APPROVED." This references the science fiction novella The Time Machine, by H. G. Wells. *At the end of the episode, Dipper quotes the line "That'll do, pig. That'll do," from the novel and the film Babe. *The two Time Police are named Lolph and Dundgren, a reference to the actor Dolph Lundgren and the character he portrayed in Universal Soldier. *Fertilia Mecc and Grady Mecc's surname refers to Minnesota Educational Computing Consortium (MECC) which produced the video game The Oregon Trail. *Mabel and Waddles eating the same slice of pizza from different ends is a reference to the Disney animated film Lady and the Tramp. Fight Fighters *The title of the episode and the arcade game Fight Fighters is an allusion to the Street Fighter series. *The character "Beastor" appears to be similar to Blanka from the Street Fighter series. *Rumble McSkirmish is an amalgamation of Ken Masters, Ryu, and Sagat from the Street Fighter series. *Dipper chases Rumble McSkirmish and Robbie to "Barrel and Crates Incorporated," a reference to the arcade game Donkey Kong. *Rumble McSkirmish punching the car in the "bonus round" is a reference to an identical bonus level in Street Fighter 2 and Final Fight. "Oh my Car" is also referencing a man saying the same at the end of a bonus round. *When Rumble does the uppercut at the all you can eat buffet, he shouts, "ALL YOU CAN EAT!" The way he shouts it and the way he performs the move is a reference to the uppercut move Shoryuken used by Ryu and Ken from Street Fighter. *When Rumble McSkirmish knocks Robbie off the water tower and grabs him, an announcer says "Finish him," a direct reference to the Mortal Kombat series. *When Dipper is talking about power-ups to Rumble, he references a few video games: **Pizza boxes is a reference to the ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle'' games **Gold rings is a reference to the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series *Games in the Arcade: **''NORT'': a backwards spelling of the classic sci-fi movie, Tron, and appears to be like the light cycle game, only with Segways. ***Soos trying to "enter the game" is a reference to the plot of Tron. **''Ho-Down Hero'': a reference to Guitar Hero series and Dance Dance Revolution series. **''Ghost Maze'': a reference to Pac-Man. **''Nerd Punch'': a reference to the Punch-Out!! series. **''FrogTime'': a reference to Frogger. **''PizzaTime'': a reference to BurgerTime. ***The name PizzaTime is a reference Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza Time Theatre, the original name for the Chuck E. Cheese's line of restaurants. *The end credits contains several references: **The character select screen is modeled after that of Super Mario Bros. 2. *** Mabel's character says "It's a-me, a-Mabel!" in an Italian accent like that of Mario. ***Stan is the tallest character, is slower than the others, and jumps higher. All of these are attributes of Luigi. *** This sequence takes place in Soos' dream, much like the events of Super Mario Bros. 2 takes place in Mario's dream. **Soos is shown as a large head eating the characters, a reference to Pac-Man. **The cryptogram reads "Sorry Dipper, but your Wendy is in another castle." This is a reference to Super Mario Bros, in which Toad would tell players, "Thank you Mario, but our Princess is in another castle." Little Dipper *The title of the episode refers to the constellation Ursa Minor, often referred to as the Little Dipper. This allusion is also made various times in the episode when he is called "Little Dipper". *Gummy Koalas are a spoof of Gummy Bears. *Mabel shouts into the closet "Expecto Wizarium," a reference to the Harry Potter series spell, "Expecto Patronum!" Summerween *The picture of Mabel and Dipper as cats on Halloween is based off of matching Halloween outfits Alex and Ariel Hirsch wore when they were children. *In the scene where the boys show Stan a video of a kitten about to sleep but unexpectedly changes into a demon screaming, it resembles Regan's demon face from The Exorcist, which got infamous from Scary Maze Game and other pranks from YouTube videos (commonly referred to as "screamers"), and many other tricks. *When Waddles jumps out of Stan's stomach, it is a reference to the Ridley Scott film Alien, in which the aliens impregnate the humans by laying their eggs in the human's mouths. When the eggs hatch, they burst out of the human's chest, killing them. The same reference occurs when Soos bursts out of the Summerween Trickster, screeching. *When Stan is unable to scare the fearless pair of boys, they tell him they're not scared. Stan replies, "You will be. You, will, be", alluding to a similar scene between Luke Skywalker and Yoda in ''Star Wars Episode V''. *The Summerween Trickster's first form and the overall events are similar to the movie Trick 'r Treat, where people are killed by a small monster if they do not respect Halloween's traditions. *The candy Mr. Adequate-bar is a reference to the Mr. Goodbar candy bars, and Count Discount to Count Chocula. *The Summerween Trickster's second form is an homage to Spirited Away's No Face. *At the end of the episode, the pictures of Waddles with humorous captions are a reference to the well-known I Can Haz Cheezburger meme pictures. *The sword and shield that Dipper fights the Summerween Trickster with is a reference to the Master Sword and Hylian Shield that Link uses in various games from The Legend of Zelda series. The shield has the Eye of Providence on it as well. *Dipper sliding between the Summerween Trickster's legs and attacking his back is a reference to the final boss in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, where one of the (more difficult) ways to attack his weak spot is to have Link roll between Ganondorf's legs and attack his tail. *Waddles' costume is similar to the novel Animal Farm where, at the very end, the pigs start wearing suits. *Grunkle Stan calls himself the "Master of Fright," this quote, along with Stan's gesture, is another reference to The Nightmare Before Christmas in the song "Jack's Lament". *The horror movie that Stan was watching at the end of the episode, is a parody of Invasion of the Saucer Men. *Stan is dressed as Sam Dracula, Count of Transylvania, aka Grandpa from The Munsters. *The score playing during the shower scene with Stan is The Murder from Psycho. Boss Mabel *The game show Cash Wheel is a reference to Wheel of Fortune. *The Singin' Salmon is an allusion to Big Mouth Billy Bass. * When decoded, the cryptogram in the end credits reads "HEAVY IS THE HEAD THAT WEARS THE FEZ." This is a reference William Shakespeare's Henry IV, Part 2, in which King Henry says the famous line, "uneasy lies the head that wears the crown," which is often misquoted as "heavy is the head that wears the crown (Act III, Scene i)." Bottomless Pit! *Dipper saying, "How you diddly-doing, Soos?" is a reference to Ned Flanders of The Simpsons. *Stan's story, "Grunkle Stan wins the football bowl", is a reference to the Super Bowl. Also, the uniforms of the football players in the story resemble the uniforms of the Green Bay Packers. The Deep End *Before Mabel gives Mermando the sandwich, the score when Mabel bobs her head in and out of the water sounds similar to the famous Jaws score. *After Mermando is freed into Lake Gravity Falls, Mabel runs forward and he leaps over her in the same manner as the famous scene in Free Willy. Carpet Diem *The title is a play on the Latin aphorism carpe diem meaning "seize the day." *The boy band movie, "Boyz World" is a parody of the Spice Girls movie, "''Spice World''." *Soos makes an allusion to Tetris when he explains how he fits in his break room. *Calling All Boys: Preteen Edition is an allusion to such games as Girl Talk and Dream Phone, in which players can talk to male characters on electronic phones. *The book Dipper is reads, "The Sibling Brothers" by Jenkins W. Jenkins is a parody of the mystery novel series, The Harding Boys published under the collective pseudonym Franklin W. Dixon. Boyz Crazy *The band "aggressively dancing at" Candy and Grenda is a reference to the musical West Side Story. *In the beginning of the song "Cray Cray," the set is from the NSYNC song "Bye Bye Bye." **When Ergman Bratsman told the clone to dance, the last part of it was a reference to the N'Sync's dance in their hit song "Bye Bye Bye." **When Creggy G jumps between Deep Chris, he appears to land in JC Chasez's pose in the second verse of "Bye Bye Bye." *Tapeman is an allusion to Walkman. *Stan references the supposed 2012 apocalypse several times. *The cover of the CD Robbie used to hypnotize Wendy alludes to the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. Land Before Swine *The title is a play on the title of the film series The Land Before Time. *Several of Mabel's dance moves during her "Pig Dance Party" is a reference to the famous montage scene in The Breakfast Club. *The scene picturing the mosquito in the sap is a reference to the Steven Spielberg directed movie Jurassic Park, which is a film adaptation based on Michael Crichtons novel with the same name. Stan also says later that he should open a theme park with the dinosuars: "Jurassic Sap Hole". *Bobby Renzobbi is a parody of Billy Mays, who was a television direct-response advertisement salesperson in real life. *Stan yells, "From Heck's heart, I stab at thee" referencing the quote "From Hell's heart, I stab at thee" by Ahab from the Herman Melville novel Moby-Dick. *The scene in which a flying beast, in this instance a pterodactyl, grabs and flies away with a pig, is a reference to a similar instance in the 1985 Disney Classic The Black Cauldron. Dreamscaperers *"Conflict Boat" is a reference to the game Battleship. *The Nyarf toy guns are references to Nerf toy guns. *Grandpa the Kid is a reference to Billy the Kid. *When Bill says he knows "lots of things," a number of images flash in him. Some are conspiracies-related references to the following, in order of appearance: **The assassination of US President John F. Kennedy. **UFO sightings **Aztec calendar **Apollo moon landing **Stonehenge **The pyramids of Giza **Crop circles *Bill's claim to know many things may echo a similar one by the demon Mephistopheles in Goethe's Faust (I., vii., l. 1572). *The dance Xyler and Craz do when threatened by Bill Cipher is the same as Jonathan Knight (in red vest) and Joey McIntyre (in the green jacket) from the 1990 cartoon New Kids on the Block. *Soos's attack on Bill, "Soos Love Stomach Beam Stare" is a reference to the "Care Bear Stare" from the ''Care Bears''. *The logo on the "Dream Boy High" VHS cover is a reference to ''Jem and the Holograms''. *The general look of Xyler and Craz is based off of the Bill & Ted from Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. *The incantation Dipper says to transport them all into Stan's mind includes a jab at the movie Inception. One part of the incantation is "Inceptus Nolanus overratus," which is broken Latin, essentially meaning "Nolan's Inception is overrated." *The Bijou Theater is an homage to the Bijou Theater at CalArts which is the campus projection room at the school Alex Hirsch attended. (broken link)' *The end credits are an homage to the opening credits of the TV series Twin Peaks. **Like Angelo Badalamenti's instrumental "Falling," the Gravity Falls Theme Song plays over a very slow pan across a waterfall and down a lazy river through the forest. **A woodpecker can be heard, echoing the Bewick's Wren seen at the start of the Twin Peaks ''opening credit montage. **The ''Gravity Falls ending theme has been muted and drastically slowed from its familiar racing beat down to the tempo of very relaxed breathing, matching the tempo of the Twin Peaks theme. **At this pace, the Gravity Falls theme only plays through halfway, trailing off just when our ears anticipate the theme's bridge picking up in intensity. This surprising tempo change is borrowed from a second track, the title track from Badalamenti and David Lynch's album Floating Into the Night, sung by Julee Cruise, composed by Angelo Badalamenti with lyrics written by David Lynch. **Once Twin Peaks had been canceled, Lynch wrote the finale to be the most dramatic and disturbing cliffhanger possible. When the frantic pace of the Mystery Shack's imminent destruction suddenly shifts into tranquility, the abrupt transition is familiarly Lynchean. Gideon Rises *The first few measures of the background music when Stan announces "The Mystery Shack's back" greatly resembles the intro to Bruno Mars' "Count On Me" *"Gideonland" and its logo design are references to Disneyland. Northwest Mansion Mystery * When Dipper flips through the pages of the journal you can spot two references to ghosts in pop culture. The first one is the category 1 ghost which pays a resemblance to Caper The Friendly Ghost, the second one is the category 9 ghost called "Dream Hipster" referencing Freddy Krueger from the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. Shorts Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained Candy Monster *The "Mobius Chicken Strip" is an allusion to the Möbius strip. Stan's Tattoo *One of the "secret society symbols" is Oroborus, a serpent eating its own tail, in a lemniscate. * Another one of the secret societies of "owl worshipers" alludes to the Bohemian Club, which "worships" a 40 foot owl statue at Bohemian Grove, ironically located not too far from Piedmont, CA. Mailbox *The mailbox tells Dipper that the end of the world is in 3012, this is a reference to the apocalyptic theory based on Mayan calendar that the world would end in 2012. Lefty *Mabel's theory that the man was a "half man, half lizard man," is a reference to the Reptilian conspiracies. Tooth *Bear-O is based off of Billy Bob Brockali of the animatronic band, The Rock-afire Explosion. The Hide-Behind *The Hide Behind creature is a reference to a creature from Americal folklore know as the Hidebehind. Mabel's Guide to Life Mabel's Guide to Stickers *The Aztec text's story about a talking dog is a reference to the 1997 movie Air Bud and its sequel, including Air Buddies and Santa Buddies. Mabel's Guide to Fashion *Mabel makes over Soos to look like Jareth, the Goblin King, the main antagonist of the 1986 fantasy movie Labyrinth. Mabel's Guide to Colors *Mabel's sweater is a reference to the cover of Pink Floyd's 1973 album The Dark Side of the Moon. *The name of the wizard "Crayondalf" who gave the world color is very similar to the name of the wizard Gandalf from The Lord of the Rings. Mabel's Guide to Art *Mabel's costume while experimenting on flight, and the words "Amelia Awesomeheart" is a reference to American aviation pioneer, Amelia Earhart. Fixin' It with Soos Fixin' It with Soos: Golf Cart * Soos' last line, "I make my own economy," could be a reference to the opening scene of Shakespeare's play Julius Caesar. In that scene, there is a parade going on to honor Julius Caesar. A cop asks a shoemaker about the parade, and the shoemaker says he started it. He reasons that if people are marching in the parade, they will wear out their shoes, allowing him to step in and make new ones. Fixin' It with Soos: Cuckoo Clock *While Soos' computer is rendering his video, the mouse pointer is identical to Apple's spinning pinwheel. TV Shorts TV Shorts 1 *The scene where Gideon is being painted references the scene where Jack draws Rose in the movie Titanic. Mabel's Scrapbook *Both shorts start with Mabel in a rocking chair by a fireplace, an homage to Masterpiece Theatre. *The picture of Mabel surrounded by dogsled dogs is in the exact arrangement of one of the posters for the 2002 Disney movie Snow Dogs, with Mabel taking the place of the Cuba Gooding Jr. character, Ted Brooks. * One of the films playing at the movie theater is called "Toy Storage 2," a reference to the Disney/Pixar film Toy Story 2. Category:Lists